Tattler
, , , , or Normal |part = GD_Orchid_RaidWeapons.SMG.Tattler. Orchid_Seraph_Tattler_Balance GD_Orchid_RaidWeapons.SMG.Tattler. Orchid_Seraph_Tattler_Barrel GD_Orchid_RaidWeapons.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Bandit_1_Tattler |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link= ON }} Tattler is a submachine gun manufactured by the bandits. The Tattler can only be obtained as a rare drop from Hyperius the Invincible in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode or from the Seraph Vendor in Oasis in True Vault Hunter Mode and Normal. Special Weapon Effects Reduced accuracy. Always spawns with blade accessory. Fires three slow-moving projectiles at the cost of one ammo. Usage & Description The Tattler fires low-speed, high-damage projectiles at relatively low accuracy. It offsets this by providing three projectiles at the cost of one ammo, increasing the damage output of the weapon. This gives the Tattler the highest damage-per-ammo output of any submachine gun available in Borderlands 2, outperforming even the Actualizer. The triple pellet output of the weapon is similar to that of the Slagga, and the two weapons have much further in common, both being of Bandit manufacture with expanded magazine sizes and relatively low accuracy. However the Slagga is exclusively a Slag weapon, and has higher accuracy, higher fire rate, faster projectile speed, and a higher chance to slag targets than the Tattler. Conversely, the Tattler has much higher damage - roughly 50% higher - and can come in any or no element. In general the Tattler can be considered something between a shotgun and an SMG, its slightly reduced accuracy and low projectile speed reducing its effective range but still allowing it to function in mid-range combat. Though not an exact equivalence, it can serve as an any-element alternative to the Slagga, bringing many of that weapon's advantages to other elements. At close range its high rate of fire makes it capable of annihilating nearby foes, which synergizes well with its mandatory +50% melee damage accessory. It can be used to great effect by almost any class, but is best used by characters who spend much of their time close to their targets, such as a melee-oriented Zer0 or tanking Salvador, or by a Gaige build incorporating Close Enough. Notes *Along with the Actualizer, Ahab, and Seraphim, the Tattler was altered first in a hotfix and later in Patch 1.4.0. The weapon's projectile count was raised from two to three, and its accuracy was increased by roughly 20%. *The Tattler will only spawn with a +50% Melee Damage accessory, meaning its prefix will always be "Bladed". Though the effect is not unique, the accessory is actually a special variant only used on the Tattler, resulting in it using the prefix "Bladed" instead of the standard "Cuting" prefix found on other bandit weapons. *A hotfix on 11/05/13 increased the magazine size and damage of the Tattler and all other bandit submachine guns as part of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. Trivia *The red text is a pseudo-Early Modern English form of "snitches get stitches", a catchphrase associated with the controversial Stop Snitchin' campaign. The name of the gun, Tattler, is a synonym for "snitch". "Stitch" is misspelled in the weapon's special text as "stich". fr:Tattler ru:Болтун uk:Базіка